Garden of promises
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Shōto had just started working in a coffee shop after his father had cut him off. Everyday he delivers coffee to one Midoriya Izuku who works in the flower shop in front of them. He asks Izuku to make a flower basket for him, in return Izuku makes him a promise. Flower shop AU. Tododeku week 2018 – Day 5


**Summary:** Shōto had just started working in a coffee shop after his father had cut him off. Everyday he delivers coffee to one Midoriya Izuku who works in the flower shop in front of them. He asks Izuku to make a flower basket for him, in return Izuku makes him a promise. Flower shop AU. Tododeku week 2018 – Day 5

 **Theme** : Promises

 **Quote** : "Life is bristling with thorns, and I know no other remedy than to cultivate one's garden." — Voltaire, letter to Pierre-Joseph Luneau de Boisjermain (21 October 1769)

 **Warnings** : Alternate Universe.

* * *

 **Garden of promises**

Todoroki Shōto had started his part time job as barista in a coffee shop close to his university campus. After rebelling against his father by choosing a fine art major, Todoroki Enji had cut off all financial support in regards to his son. Leaving a nineteen-year-old boy almost broke and without any money. Shōto had been grateful for his scholarship to take off the load by paying the tuition fees. Leaving whatever money he has to pay rent, and as living expenses for food and other necessities.

The coffee shop was small and located at the corner of an empty street. Its location made it ideal for coffee loving college student to frequent and order coffee that wasn't Starbucks or Costa. The entire street wasn't appealing, it consisted of small random shops whose target was definitely not the academic demographic.

Opposite of the small shop was a huge and loud flower shop. Colors and designs that are enough to blind one's eyes. However, it was the busiest and most visited shop in the street. Having more customers than Zero Gravity Coffee.

"Listen Todoroki, every day you will be delivering a flat white, except on Fridays it'll be an Americano, both in extra-large to All Mighty flowers across from us at 11:30 in the morning to a guy named Midoriya Izuku," Uraraka Ochako, the shift manager, explained, "he has wild and untamed green hair, the greenest eyes you've ever seen and freckles."

"We do deliveries?" Shōto had asked, confused. He hadn't read anything about deliveries in the job description.

"No," she answered in a bubbly voice, "Deku is a close friend and our number one customer so we kind of spoil him."

"Deku?"

"It's a nickname," the lively manager smiled sheepishly, "now off to work."

It was only the first week and Shōto had went to deliver the flat white in extra-large every day at 11:30 as told. And every day he would be greeted by a huge smile and a dirt covered teen, who seemed to be quite flustered and doesn't know his bearings as well. The freckled man would pay Shōto and thank him for his cup of coffee, and then he would start muttering excessively about pot's and seeds.

On Friday per Uraraka's instruction, he made an Americano in extra-large and took it to the flower shop. His backpack on his shoulder and out of the shop's uniform. "Midoriya, your americano is here," he announced, looking around the unusually, almost quiet shop.

"Just a second," he heard the frustrated yell coming from the back of the shop. Soon he was greeted with Midoriya, looking different from usual. The green haired male was out of his gardening apron and uniform, he wasn't covered in dirt for once, and he was carrying a backpack.

"Thank you," he greeted, taking the foam cup and handing Shōto the money.

"You are a student as well?" Shōto asked, never having seen Midoriya in anything other than his work uniform or anywhere out of the shop.

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded, moving to grab a small flower arrangement made of yellow lilies, goldenrod and daffodils. They were the same exact arrangement as the one in the middle of the shop front window, even in the same vase. "Uraraka said that the old arrangement is withering so I made a new one," he explained, "I need to drop it off."

"I'll help you," Todoroki offered, "either way I need to put the money in the till."

"Tsyu-chan tell Yagi-san that I'm going to class and take care," he yelled to his coworker, who was at the other end of the shop. He had seen her on Monday, Wednesday and now Friday. At first, he thought that she and Midoriya were siblings until he read her name tag. There was another girl who worked at the shop, Todoroki had only seen her working after 3PM. She also had green hair that looked like vines, and he again thought that she was related to Midoriya somehow.

"Don't worry Midoriya-chan," she replied, "Ibara-chan will be here in a few to cover your shift."

The two went to the coffee shop together. Todoroki giving one of the workers the money to put on the till while Midoriya placed the flowers in the shop window. "Mind if we walk together?" Midoriya asked as he skipped towards Todoroki. He was already out of the shop and in the street.

"It's fine," was all Todoroki said, his eyes glued to the phone in his hands. They walked in an awkward silent, Midoriya occasionally sipping his americano and tapping on his phone. "What major are you in?" Todoroki suddenly asked out of the blue to break the ice. As they neared the campus, the number of students around them growing larger.

"Social sciences, majoring in psychology," Izuku replied, "what about you?"

"Fine arts, architecture."

"I thought architecture was part of the college of engineering?"

"That's Architectural engineering," Shōto answered, annoyed with the question, "I specialize in the aesthetics of architect, the visuals and designs."

"I see," Izuku nodded and stopped in his tracks. He pointed towards a second road, "I'm heading that way but I'll see you around."

Shōto waved and headed towards his class. Ever since that day, he and Midoriya became close acquaintances but not enough to call themselves friends. Shōto had learned that all of Midoriya's classes were from 8 am till 11 am and then he will resume from 2:30 pm till 4:00pm. The only exception was Friday where he had some sort of research class from 12:00 pm till 2:15 pm.

Months have passed and Shōto was free to visit his mother during winter break. He decided that because it's the first time in almost a long time since he last saw his mother, he would ask Midoriya to make a flower arrangement for her. He had seen the wonderous arrangement the psychologist had done and had full faith in his abilities.

"Who are they for?" Midoriya asked, taking a sip of his flat white.

"My mother," Todoroki admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I haven't visited her in a long time and I wanted to give her a nice basket or arrangement."

"Sure thing," Midoriya smiled, "just describe her to me and I will make you the perfect basket."

"I don't understand how describing my mother will help you make a perfect basket, I thought I would pick her favorite flower and some red roses?"

"Todoroki-kun, red roses mean love and romance," Midoriya explained. He bore an aghast expression as if Todoroki had said something offensive or scandalous. "If you want to show your mother that you love her you would go with pink or orange roses, or maybe something that means pure love like a white carnation or perhaps a sunflower or, or a sweet pea, something like that."

"I didn't know that." The dual haired boy admitted, not bothered by the muttering and rambling, having gotten used to it since the start of the semester, "what about amaryllis?"

"Let's see, a star shaped means pride, determination," Izuku began, "and it is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty. But the story behind it is quite sad, the Greeks said that Amaryllis fell in love with Alteo, and to win him over she dressed in white and stabbed her heart 30 times in front of his door with a golden arrow, killing herself. When Alteo came out he saw a beautiful crimson flower covered in red from the blood of her heart."

"That's deep."

"Most flowers are," Izuku chuckled, "but people don't care about their meanings, they care about how beautiful and attractive they are. Like surface attraction but once they know what's underneath they get turned off by it."

"I see," Shōto nodded, seemingly thoughtful for a few seconds, "then can you make a basket that represent strength, appreciation, and innocence?"

"What's your budget?"

"Since it's for my mother I would rather not put a limit."

"Any specific date or time you want them done, so they can be fresh when she receives them?"

"The week after the next, on the 15th, how about it?" Shōto asked, after revisiting his schedule in his mind, "when I deliver your flat white would be nice."

"Got it, in 10 days" Midoriya noted in his book, muttering about many possibilities and combinations, seeming very focused at the moment. Shōto smiled and left the boy to his own devices, heading back to the coffee shop with a box of new centerpieces for their tables.

In the next ten days that he would visit to deliver the coffee cup, he would stay at Midoriya's for five minutes and learn about flower's and their meanings. Afterhours, the two would meet and talk about life, their past, their hopes and future. Shōto began opening up about his childhood, how his mother has been hospitalized for a decade, and his father cutting him off financially. How every other week a challenge stood in his way and he had to fight it. How sometimes he almost thought of giving up his dream to satisfy his father.

In turn Midoriya was able to quickly assess Todoroki's mood, his mental state. He used his knowledge in psychology to cheer the boy up during their five-minute exchange every morning. During those visits, sometimes the florist would hand him a single piece of flower and say that it describes him or to cheer him up. And every time, Shōto would put the flower in a vase at his dorm room until it withered and he had to throw it out.

He had chrysanthemums because he is honest. Alstroemeria for their friendship and fortune. Pear blossom for a lasting friendship. Aster because it symbolizes Shōto's patience and elegance. A gladiolus for his strength of character. And every time, he would open his laptop and search for the meaning and history of the flower. Looking for more meanings and symbols than the ones Midoriya had gave him.

"Your total would be 30,600 yen please," Midoriya stated as he took the flat white from Shōto, "but since you are a friend I gave you a 15% discount and now it's 26,000 yen."

"That's…" Shōto looked at Midoriya trying to think of the right word. That was roughly his entire paycheck for the week. He was just grateful that he had been saving almost 3000 yen per week and setting them to the side.

"Expensive I know, but it's the cheapest arrangement I could make but still enough to wow your mother and she can use it like a centerpiece or decoration" Midoriya stated, leaving his coffee on the counter and grabbing a large basket. Or what was supposed to be a basket. It was a large round blue glass vase with yellow and gold engravings. There were many different flowers arranged accordingly, sage and oak leaves wrapping the flowers. Purple hyacinth's, daylilies, a single lotus at the corner next to some sweet woodruff. There were white carnations, goldenrod, blue forget-me-not's, white valerians, blue and yellow irises, and even some amaryllis.

Looking at the basket, Todoroki understood why it was expensive. It was neat and elegant even though there were tons of different flowers in there. It had exceeded his expectations.

"I used a blue vase instead of a normal basket because it's much nicer. _The hyacinth means sorrow, forgiveness and regret. Don't worry the daylilies are not toxic, and in Chinese they represent mothers. A lotus for purity and rebirth. Some woodruff because it means humility since both you described your mother as a modest person. The white carnation means sweet and lovely, as well as innocence and pure love. Goldenrod are used to encourage people and I thought that your mother would definitely need encouraging. Blue forget-me-not's that pretty self-explanatory, white valerians are known to calm people. And some blue Irises for faith and hope while the yellow are for passion. I also added a few amaryllises since they are her favorite and they mean pride. I also covered any holes or areas with sage, they symbol of wisdom and oak leaves which mean strength._ " Midoriya explained rather quickly, before clamping a hand over his mouth, cheeks red in embarrassment, "I'm doing it again, aren't I."

"Wow," Todoroki breathed, awestruck, "they are beautiful, thank you."

He grabbed his wallet and paid Izuku for the arrangement. All the while a smile on his face, seemingly happy and content with it. "If she takes care of them well and water them, they can last up to a month," Midoriya pointed, "and tell me about the visit when you come back, I'll miss you bringing my coffee."

Shōto had said goodbye to Midoriya and went back to his dorm room. Picking up some things and heading out to visit his mother. The visit was quite short in itself, he had reconciled with his mother in his first year of high school, and the last time he saw her was at the beginning of his third year. He had updated her with his situation, but it seems that her mental health had not made any progress since he last saw her.

"It's like the don't even try with her," Shōto complained, the sun low in the sky as he sat on the flower shop counter the weekend he returned. He turned and looked at Midoriya who was busy trying to arrange some red roses, primroses with some heliotropes in a medium sized bouquet for a guy who was going to propose to his girlfriend on their four-year anniversary.

"They are giving her the wrong treatments," Midoriya commented, completely focused on his flowers. "If it were up to me I would start by having looking at the source of her breakdown, making a list of factors that affected her in chronological order. _Then I will start slowly from the last factor making my way to the first. They are trying to treat the root of the problem without addressing all the other problems, it's like asking a baby to walk before he starts crawling. They seem desperate to have her forgive your father without acknowledging everything else. Mentioning him at every session will damage her more than help her. but that would also depend on how willing she is to discuss everything and to seek therapy. Did the hospital change her doctors? Do they let her walk around the hospital or be out in the open? Being cooped up on the same place for ten years can be pretty damaging as well. Do_ –"

"Midoriya you are muttering again," Todoroki had cut off the florist, looking at him with a smile, "I barely made a word of what you're saying."

"Sorry," the florist blushed as he wrapped the flowers in black tissue paper with a brown string holding it all together. He smiled brightly as he sat the flower down, looking at it in deep thought. "Hey Todoroki," he called, "can she wait for me?"

"Who?" the architect cooked his head to the side in confusion. Not following where the conversation was headed to or who the florist was talking about.

"Your mother," the other smiled, a soft and comforting smile, "once I finish my degree I will treat her and help her."

"You would?" he asked. Knowing that the other was fully planning to help his mother. He got to know Midoriya and the kind of person he was, there was no doubt that the freckled man was going to help her.

"I promise to you that I will make her better."

"In that case I will design your office," Todoroki smiled back, "There will be a lot of flowers engravings and flower prints, the ceiling will have a painting of a flower garden, how about that?"

"That sounds lovely."

Since that week, Midoriya Izuku would study about abuse victims in his free time. He would still continue observing Shōto whenever they would hang around. Making the boy a flower crown of his favorite flowers whenever he was sad or overly emotional. Sometimes he sends Shōto a flower with a small note whenever he delivered some centerpieces to the coffee shop. Occasionally picking the coffee order himself just so they can chat. Uraraka giving them the look and shooing them back to work, sporting a knowing grin.

One day a small bouquet with only six flowers, was delivered to Todoroki Rei's hospital room, two pink roses, two irises and two white clovers. She was surprised to see the flowers and wondered who had sent them. She took the card and read the message, shaking as tears of happiness trickled down her cheek.

Pink roses are for grace. Irises are for good new. White clover means 'I promise'.

Todoroki Rei, I promises to help you and your son in any way I can. I will make sure that he is happy.

The future will be bright.

Signed, Shōto's friend.

That day Todoroki Shōto had received a call from the hospital. His mother told him about the flowers and asked him to thank Midoriya. The next day the florist arrived at the flower shop to find a steaming cup of flat white on the counter, next to it was a single dark pink rose with a note attached.

Would like to go out on a date sometime?

Todoroki Shōto.

P.S. The coffee is on me.

Midoriya smiled at the carefully chosen flower, the symbol it meant. Gratitude and love.

.

"Hey Izuku," Shōto greeted kissing Midoriya on the cheek, and waved to the other occupant of the room, "hey mom". The two had grown older since then. They graduated from college and started their careers. Izuku as promised had went to Todoroki Rei and helped her more than any doctor had accomplished to do. He managed to have her check out of the hospital and is currently living with him and Shōto in their house.

Todoroki had paid him back by designing his therapy center. A wall covered in 3D flowers with their meanings underneath each one. The ceiling looked like a roman painting of angels and cupids tending to a flower garden. The garden had greatly resembled the personal garden in their backyard, it was filled with flowers ranging from roses to poppies, carnations, dandelions and jasmines. There was also a cherry blossom tree.

And every time they went through something or felt an emotion strongly, they would grow a flower that represent that emotion. They called it their garden of promises.

* * *

 **A/N:** Todoroki's receives minimum wage which is 800 yen (appx $7.25) which I worked out by converting $7.25 into yen and rounding the number, he works for 6 hours a day and makes roughly 4800 yen/day ($45), again 800x6, every day during the week makes his weekly allowance, 33600 yen ($300). The bouquet initially costed $275 but was discounted to roughly $230. The arrangement is professionally made and uses many different flowers so obviously this bouquet will be expensive compared to grocery shop bouquets, also taking into account that the thing was really huge, almost 20 inches in diameter.


End file.
